1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for forming a line-pattern on a sheet such as paper or cloth, particularly to the method and the apparatus operable to adjust a position of the line-pattern in a condition that the interval of each pattern of the line-pattern is optimally adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in formation of ornamental cards, etc., in which various patterns are arranged in a horizontal direction, a pattern former such as a die-cutting punch, stamp, etc has been applied. For example, in US patent application publication No. 2003/0037657 (hereinafter referred to as “Reference 1”), a die-cutting punch is combined with a plate provided with markers to be positioned so as to form die-cutting patterns in sequence.
Further, in Utility Model Registration No. 3102990 (hereinafter referred to as “Reference 2”), the following is disclosed: a narrow rectangular plate is attached to the bottom end of a handle portion so as to form a stamp body; holes are provided at regular intervals at the bottom surface of the narrow rectangular plate; and engaging projections provided at the back surface of a printing portion are fitted into the holes so as to form a desired stamp for a character string.
In the reference 1, however, only identical patterns are formed in a sequent manner. The reference 1 cannot arrange various patterns at optimal intervals. Further, in the reference 2, the holes provided at the narrow rectangular plate of the stamp body are arranged at regular intervals. Therefore, when a line-pattern of a character string such as “HAPPY BIRTHDAY” is formed, as shown in FIG. 13, relatively large space needs to be occupied each side of “I” relative to the adjacent character, resulting in ill-balance between each character.
On the other hand, if the character is stamped one by one at desired intervals, it makes possible to adjust the interval of each character. However, in order to stamp each character at an exact position in consideration of the interval relative to the adjacent character, considerable skills would be needed. There thus might be some occasions that the characters (patterns) are not arranged in an intended manner. Especially, in a pattern former such as a die-cutting punch with a complicated structure, the user cannot perform a pressure operation while observing the cutter of the pattern former. It thus causes the user great difficulties to even form one pattern at a desired position on a sheet. If a plurality of patterns are needed to be arranged in a horizontal direction at desired intervals, it is not difficult to imagine that the user experiences further strenuous situation.
As discussed above, for achieving an optimal arrangement in the line-pattern or character string, a high-level skill to position the patterns or characters would be required. Especially, considering a birthday card, etc. required for a good quality design, the formation thereof is further difficult.